


隐性

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 先辰志后志辰





	隐性

**Author's Note:**

> 我和你，是配对显示性状的隐性基因。

  
01  
  
他看到他了。

礼花的火光透过玻璃映在人脸上，把他装扮得像个五彩斑斓的幻影。

朴志晟有些紧张。

耳朵里已经听不见其他声音，喧嚣仿佛被这个空间隔绝，只看见进门的人嘴唇开合——

“志……志晟怎么在这儿？”

不知道是因为酒精还是朴志晟的缘故 ，钟辰乐心脏碰碰乱跳。他一边思索着这是现实还是梦境，一边迈着不太稳健的步子朝朴志晟踱去。

太不真实了，这一定是梦。

“怎么，不想看到我吗？”志晟站在原地，脸快红透了。奇怪，他从来没有这么紧张过。洗完澡穿着浴袍出来就看见醉了酒的辰乐乐，他知道马克哥说的生日礼物是什么了。

“哼~”辰乐的声音闷闷的，脸颊因为酒劲粉得像个熟透了的桃子，“想！”他扑上去抱住那团害羞的麻薯宝宝，“我一定是太想你了才会梦到你。”

“鸡桑呐……我唱歌的时候……总是…总是看见他们围着你打转……我又不是为了生气才留下来唱歌的……我……我就唱给你一个人听不好吗……今天你生日，我就只唱给你听……”

合着这家伙以为自己在做梦……

朴志晟又气又爱，心情倒是放松了一点，抱着乱唱歌的熟桃子，趁辰乐乐发酒疯，顺势在他耳边低语：“哥哥愿不愿意……”呼出的热气打在对方脸上，眼里是藏不住的感情。

话还没问完，那颗桃子停下了动作，圆溜溜的脑袋探了出来，眼睛闪闪的。志晟顿了顿，等他的反应，却看见对方骤变的表情。

盯着猎物一般，红唇的主人吐着沙哑的声音，显然是忍不住了：“有做好扩张吗？”

他被问蒙了。

“既然是梦的话，应该不疼。”辰乐笑得天真温柔，动作却相反得像个流氓。

整个人被抵到桌子上，后面被轻易地找到。蛋糕上的奶油成了润滑剂，手指热情地送进未开垦的地方。

到底从哪里开始出错的呢？

朴志晟被人儿压在床上撩开睡袍的时候还在想着。

他只感到幸福又害怕。

辰乐已经自作主张地进去了。

“呜……”痛苦的呻吟被顶风作案的犯人堵住，他看见那双塞壬般的眼睛，迷离又诱惑，顿时大脑当机只剩下情与欲了。

又有什么错呢？

想做就做罢了，即使我在下面。

02  
  
Neo Dream是N市众所周知的gay吧。传闻酒吧会员制，质量好才给进去消遣，倒是拦不住这不管周末还是双休总是乌压压的客人。

要说这酒吧魅力为什么这么大，大概是因为在这儿总能遇上N市最最极品的家伙们。

常见的就那么几个人，店长李楷灿、DJ李马克、警察厅长的儿子李帝努、李帝努的黄仁俊、黄仁俊的罗渽民，还有出了名的朴志晟。

朴志晟手长腿长那什么也长

混的都知道

这娃是个宇宙无敌甜1

以至于隔壁市的0都跑过来想碰碰运气

又甜又长，想想就要融化

city127，二楼包厢，落地玻璃正对舞池中央；或是一楼最大最软的卡座，灯光最闪也最贵的位置，那群人总在那儿。有时候包场了就不让外人进来，普通日子的生意却照旧红火。

大家都知道这台上的DJ撩不得，不然这家gay吧的门你怕是下辈子都进不得了。今天倒是有个新角色出现，酒吧里顿时躁动得很，可惜店长说了，这小孩只负责唱歌，要是吓跑了新人可得各位衣食父母付全责。

钟辰乐在一边握着话筒正不知道怎么接李楷灿的玩笑话，好在灯光变暗、前奏渐强，他深吸一口气，迈出了在异国卖唱谋生的第一步。

朴志晟窝在city127里躺尸，前些日子和他做过的0一个个的都被拒之门外。

今天他不找乐子。

今天是渽民哥的生日。

认识的哥哥们都来了，先不说粘在仁俊身上的帝努和渽民，Lucas和金廷祐两个人在沙发上你喂我我喂你就已经够吵的了，徐英浩刚从芝加哥飞过来竟然还有精神在地上模仿道英哥表演Havana…那个日本人和昀正在角落里干得火热，朴志晟干咳了一声，从包厢小门溜了出去。

乐音入耳。

他停住了脚步。

03  
  
朴志晟回到包厢。

“哥。”朴志晟端着酒杯的手指了指舞台的方向。

“啊，那是新来的驻唱。我眼光还不错吧。”李楷灿在落地玻璃前停下。一楼只打了舞台的强灯，从楼上的包厢看过去，台上的人像是圣光笼罩的天使。

“他本来在B市唱歌。那天我和马克去找泰容哥，他前段时间喝上瘾了，结果这娃在那个酒吧驻唱，稳得一匹……”李楷灿正吹得起劲，斜眼瞟见朴志晟左耳进右耳出、两只眼睛像是要把三层厚的钢化玻璃盯出洞的样子，突然懂了这弟弟的意思——今天已经不只一个VVIP问过他同样的问题。

“你…你小子不会是……”

朴志晟迫不及待地扭头：“不可以吗？”

“他当初知我这里是gay吧还犹豫了半天，别把我费心挖过来的孩子吓跑了。”李楷灿严肃如哥（不是）

朴志晟死心。

……

朴志晟死心才怪，他拉住快走了的楷灿哥：“认识一下总可以吧。”

“鬼信。”

钟辰乐唱完了歌就被李楷灿半吹半夸地拉上了二楼。

李楷灿很不自然，钟辰乐倒是没注意，楷灿哥说什么他就信什么。他说去认识几个哥哥辰乐就应了。就拿辰乐还在B市的时候说，一开始他还担心gay吧会不会乱的很，直到和楷灿见了面才发现与其说他是个老板不如说是个哥哥，有这样可靠的哥哥在，他也不觉得gay吧会有什么不同了。

包厢隔音好，钟辰乐觉得里面比外面更吵。哥哥们比楷灿哥还要热情，话也比楷灿哥多，多亏楷灿哥拼了老命拦住想要“疼爱”弟弟的大哥们，辰乐的脸怕是要被揉红了。

被灌了不少红酒，蛋糕倒没吃几口，快走的时候仁俊哥特地打包了几块给辰乐，说是照顾中国弟弟。没等蛋糕递过来，有只手先一步接住了。

辰乐记得，是今天刚认识的志晟弟弟。

手真的好大。

一只大手接住了蛋糕，一只大手搂住了辰乐，大手主人的脸和自己一样红，大概也喝了很多酒吧？

朴志晟送钟辰乐回家。

朴志晟很紧张。

他可以自信从容地从一群如饥似渴的0前走过，从容地把选中的0勾进房间，从容地打开0的大腿、从容地解开自己的裤带…就是不能从容地送钟辰乐回家。

钟辰乐在出租车上抱着朴志晟睡着了，脑袋埋在他胸前，呼吸把那块地方闷得滚烫，对方的心跳也跟着加速。

扑通扑通…

可能是被吵到了，钟辰乐奶声奶气地换了个姿势，头抬起来靠在了朴志晟肩上，滚烫的呼吸注入那人的颈动脉。

朴志晟幸福地快要窒息。

他从来只做不爱，今天却是例外。

04  
  
辰乐没谈过恋爱

在认识朴志晟之前辰乐只知道唱歌。他不要父母自作主张替他规划的未来，带着心爱的红烧牛肉面和老干妈跑了。

他会韩语，他去韩国。

他害怕被发现，用典当来的钱在各个城市流浪，做过大大小小的酒吧驻场。

韩国很小也很大。

孤独的人找到了家。

李楷灿是他的第一个哥哥。然后是马克哥、渽民哥、仁俊哥、帝努哥、冠亨哥、泰一哥……还有志晟弟弟。

这个弟弟有些害羞，大白天的碰见也会红脸，怪可爱的。

辰乐觉得志晟认生，就经常带着他玩。他知道志晟喜欢男生，也并不排斥。待在NEO Dream有些日子了，他见过两个男人在卡座上眉目传情，两个男人在舞池擦枪走火，两个男人在他去洗手间的路上渐入佳境……

这里像是爱丽丝的梦境，他只是不小心掉进了兔子洞的过客，欣赏着无数人编织的NEO Dream。

那天辰乐喝高了和志晟爬上酒吧的天台吹风。

辰乐流离失所了将近四年，身子单薄地像张纸片。他挂在栏杆边摇摇晃晃，还不要命地空出一只手，一遍又一遍顺着志晟被风吹乱的头发。

没忍住，朴志晟抓住了头顶软乎乎的小手。

“哥会有可能喜欢男生吗？”

辰乐不语。来这里前他从来没有想过这些事情。

他对上朴志晟的眼睛，幽深的瞳孔里倒映着楼顶绚烂的霓虹，就像第一次遇到他时，那双会说话的眼睛，低语着“欢迎光临”。

也许他已经陷在梦里逃不出去了。

“也许吧。”

  
05

NEO Dream今天的主题是水，进了店就没有不湿透的。辰乐好巧不巧穿了件衬衫，唱了半首就被水枪滋成透明。水节的水更像是火，浇哪点哪，气氛热得不行。辰乐觉得自己的脸红得快熟透了，却依旧对着台下的客人保持笑容——钱还是要赚的。

哥哥们都来了，志晟甚至翘了晚课。

今天的志晟在其他客人眼里陌生地很，大家熟悉的甜1现在冷得像个冰块。

事实证明翘课是对的，他心爱的哥哥竟在上面笑得这么好看。

再笑就要被客人看光了，这个傻逼。

曲毕，辰乐就被人上台拽走，三格并做一格直奔后台。

楷灿哥也不拦着，他知道水节的客人不是一般的热情，与其让辰乐勉强还不如被志晟带走。

马克接着控场。

“欸欸你这小孩怎么这么早来了…慢点慢点……”

朴志晟一句也没听进去，径直把人关进更衣室，发现辰乐眼泪汪汪才恢复了些许理智；看到对方细白的手腕已被拽出红印，更是一下子没了脾气。

“啊…哥对不起……”想要替辰乐揉揉的手却被辰乐吓了回去。

“这么急拉我干嘛！”辰乐快被拽散架了，眼泪还没收回去就开始生气，脸因为害羞还是粉的，气鼓鼓得像个桃子。

说到要干嘛，志晟才想起辰乐现在湿得十分可观，不，简直是秀色可餐。湿透的衬衫贴在雪白的肌肤上，包裹着精瘦的肌肉，勾勒出他想象中的身形，胸前的……

不行！

顿时一股热气窜上脑门，他转过身去，再看怕是会忍不住……“你赶紧把衣服换了…”

“…？”卧槽他看见了？！

刚刚太生气忘了自己还湿着，辰乐捂住胸口，脸又红了一个度，“怎么办，我没带换的…”

“楷灿哥没和你说吗，水节就是玩水的。”朴志晟依旧背对着辰乐，脱了卫衣给他，里面还穿了件牛仔衬衫。

“说了…我没想到还会有人往台上滋…”辰乐感激地接过，不经意间看到朴志晟湿漉漉的头发，“你不也被滋了。”

“我卫衣湿了吗？那你穿这件…”朴志晟开始解衬衫纽扣…

“不是…”辰乐刚把头钻出卫衣就看见朴志晟宽阔厚实的肩膀，随着手臂动作活跃着肌肉，音调都高了八度，“朴志晟你先把衣服穿上！”

“唔…怎么了？”志晟听话地重新扣上纽扣。

“……我穿好了。”辰乐松了口气，拿着毛巾，走过去给志晟擦头发。

手却被抓住，像天台那次一样。

辰乐呼吸一滞。

朴志晟俯下身对着泛红的手腕吹气，脸近在咫尺。

细细的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁、肉肉的嘴唇和嘴角下那颗熟悉的痣…真好看，好看到窒息…辰乐这么想着，才发现自己真的忘记了换气。

“哈…呼……”糟了，动静太大，他惊慌地抬头发现志晟也转过脸来。

刘海绕在了一起，鼻尖都快撞上鼻尖。

“……”好近。

钟辰乐身子一僵，飞向洗手间。

是香水太好闻了吗？他看着自己发硬的下半身陷入了深思。

那天晚上辰乐在厕所呆了很久，久到朴志晟担心再这样下去他还没到手辰乐就先得了痔疮。

“马克哥。”

“辰乐？”

“……方便见一面吗。”

06

  
李楷灿死活不相信他认识了几年的拔屌无情1搞不到一个真男人。

“不是哥说的不要吓跑他吗…”

“我服了你了…他本来说是临时驻唱，后来他直接找我签了3年的合同，你觉得他跑得了？”

钟辰乐知道自己跑不了。

要说助攻，这还多亏了他最信任的哥哥李马克。

  
2月5日

朴志晟的生日所有人都得到场。

出生时父母给了朴志晟南海边的一片山头，哥哥们知道后老拿这件事笑话他。后来winwin哥心血来潮在半山腰建了个别墅作礼物，Jhonny哥嫌来去麻烦削平山顶造了停机坪，黄冠亨心疼ten绕盘山路亲自过来修了缆车，李楷灿赚了钱也来这儿挖了个酒窖……自然而然，所有人的生日都默认在这里庆祝，花天酒地又与世隔绝。

辰乐是新成员，今年自然是一起过去的。他猜到志晟家境优渥，有个别墅也并不意外，只是这山头被物尽其用成这种程度……看来带孩子养孩子的还是那19个哥哥。

嗯，现在是20个。

哥哥们也刚到，依旧吵吵闹闹的，放下礼物就急着上餐桌。说是生日派对，其实就是找理由聚罢了。大家各玩各的，图个开心就好。

今晚的主人公朴志晟被马克哥端飞的沙拉盖了一头，他也不恼，被哥哥领去楼上的单间洗澡。

仁俊知道今天正好是春节，端盘饺子、抱瓶二锅头就找中国哥哥要红包。辰乐自然也是有份的，被仁俊哥拉着挨个敬酒收钱。新来的弟弟最受哥哥欢迎，喝完二锅头又续上红酒，辰乐不一会儿就面颊泛红，沾了一身酒气。

马克哥看在眼里，从哥哥堆里救出辰乐。

“房间在三楼右手边，先去休息吧。”

“噢……谢谢哥。”

楼梯还挺长，辰乐蜗牛似地爬了快有一个世纪，终于跌跌撞撞地找到了房间，扶着门把乐呵呵地笑。

两边的大瓷花瓶，配着面前西洋风格的双扇门，脚下是熊皮地毯，像极了辰乐曾经的香港府邸。

现在的客房都这么气派的吗？winwin哥的审美还挺好看。

没多想，辰乐打开房门，看见了朴志晟。

他刚从浴室出来，窗帘只拉了一半，月光从床边的落地玻璃斜射下来，照在他湿漉漉的头发和松垮的的浴袍上。

礼花在窗外炸开，如脑内的轰鸣。

这是梦吧？

这一定是梦。

07

  
之前悠太哥很好心地给了钟辰乐几部男性爱情动作片。

钟辰乐红着脸看完了。

做梦也没想到，他“做梦”遇到了朴志晟。

这个梦太过美好又太过真实，因为太过真实又觉得实在是太过美好了。

他和志晟共处一室，终于做了一直以来想做的事情。

生日蛋糕被摆在桌上，马克哥知道没人会吃，权当哄小孩开心，放在了志晟房间。

辰乐单手撑在朴志晟身旁，欺身将人抵在桌前，另一只手剜起奶油试探进朴志晟的后穴。手指浅浅地刺入，仅两根就进退两难。

啧。

比想象的还紧。

对方的脸近在咫尺，饱满的嘴唇因为自己的粗鲁磕破了皮，殷红在嘴角漫延，当事人还若无其事地卷舌舔舐，在辰乐眼里就是盛情邀请的意思。

浴袍真的太好脱了。

朴志晟被压在了床上。他清楚地意识到现在的状况，又因为辰乐的主动而感到些许恍惚。

是梦，就不会痛吧。

辰乐这样想着，不由地加快了扩张的速度，手指没戳几下，就粗暴地掰开股缝入侵。

“呜…”呻吟全数被哥哥吞进，生涩的吻技勾起了朴志晟最原始的欲望，他任凭甬道被扩张撑满，自己的性器也抬起了头。

肉刃被牢牢吸住，对方的肉壁真空一般扼住最底端，呼喊渴求着对方的暴戾，蠕动着扫过整个柱身直抵顶端。快感冲昏了头脑，上位者无师自通地抽插起来。

实在太紧，钟辰乐没捅几下就交代了。

他起身，面红耳赤地看着身下人因为自己的撞击而微微颤抖的肉体、随着粗喘剧烈起伏的肌肤、吐露甘霖的昂然器物，还有下面包裹着甜腻体液、缓慢推送肉刃出来的肠道，大脑当机。

朴志晟也算是第一次，慌得不行，眼看对方起身，生怕到手的人儿走了，蹬起腿扑腾着缠上辰乐的腰硬是不让人完全退出来。

钟辰乐回过神，也没在怕的，手按住对方大腿就往人胸前推。自己的东西依旧在里面动作着，没过一会儿就又抬起头来。他笑着附身吻过去，问可不可以再来一次，还没等朴志晟说完个“好”字就重新撞进去，一次比一次用力。

强烈的异物感让朴志晟再次吃痛，他抬眸对上那人发红的眼睛，不由地失神一笑——我的辰乐乐怕是更大更深了。他受蛊般伸手圈住那人的脖子，主动讨了个湿热缠绵的吻。

两人都只做不说话。

辰乐异常满足，他居高临下地看着他微微蹙眉的样子，温柔又霸道地动作着。嫩肉被狠狠带出又用力塞回，粘腻的白沫沾在周围，是奶油和体液充分混合的证据。整个房间充斥着水声，辰乐只觉得越做越硬，却得不到半点缓解。

看透了似的，朴志晟示意他起来。辰乐听话地把东西抽出，空气挤压的声音竟吓得他有些害羞。朴志晟半跪着爬过去，下面松软地流着粘稠的液体，滴滴答答地落在洁白的床单上，像是自己曾经玩物丧志时洒下的烛油。

窗外的月光把辰乐照得像个无暇的瓷娃娃，他坦然地跪坐在志晟面前 ，嘴唇红肿，嘴角微扬，像极了刚吸食完人血的东欧贵族。

朴志晟着了魔似地望着那具在梦中蹂躏过无数次的身体，骨节分明的手搭上对方肩膀，眼神迷离、身体却无比清楚自己的动机，对准那处后毫不迟疑地坐了下去。

看来辰乐真的、真的很喜欢我啊。

他兴奋得脚趾蜷缩，紧绷的身体微微弯曲，像无助的溺水者抓住唯一的浮木，嘴开合着想要呻吟，声音却沙哑得说不出一句话。

辰乐倒吸一口气，满足地看着小孩动情战栗的模样，将人拥进怀里。男孩抱紧心爱的玩偶，用坚硬撞击柔软，疯狂地诉说爱意。

酥麻的快感从身下蔓延，肠道不停地流出液体，朴志晟的欲望又涨大了一圈，他觉得自己快被操开了，大脑持续分泌着让人上瘾的多巴胺。

他讨好似的教辰乐接吻，从浅触到厮磨。

温热的气息喷进辰乐的口腔，志晟一只手从后脑按住，将距离缩短为零。另一只手不安分地在辰乐背后摩挲，力道不大，为的就是煽风点火。

他凑近哥哥发红的耳廓，滚烫的嘴唇吐出湿热的呼吸，浇在他因为用力而青筋爆起的脖颈上。湿润的舌头勾起耳垂，含住，而后轻咬。朴志晟感受着哥哥的战栗，故意收紧内壁，学着印象里的床友们扭动腰肢。

辰乐想永远留在那个又软又热又湿又紧的地方，又想不顾一切地捣碎那里。

他们相拥着交欢，热烈地回应彼此的肉体、呼唤着对方的名字，直到楼下的乐声渐弱、南海岸的一侧泛起微光，辰乐颤抖着射出仅存的一丝稀薄的液体，神志不清。

他被抱着，在朴志晟细碎的亲吻和低喃声中睡去。

08

  
哥哥们向来不打招呼就走，等朴志晟醒来只剩下空楼一栋。

床边的人睡得很恬静，没了昨晚发狠的样子，现在看来就像只酣睡的猫咪。凌乱的头发埋在枕头里，纤长的睫毛颤动着，嘴角微微上扬，看来正做着美梦。

他安静地穿上睡裤，拉好窗帘，不打算吵醒辰乐。

也不是因为自己被做了所以羞于承认，他知道他们互相喜欢就足够了。以后的时间很长，机会很多，他不介意再做几次，只要哥哥喜欢。只是他担心辰乐醒了以后就会反悔——要是他还没准备好却发现和自己做了，会不会气得再也不见自己？

朴志晟向来就爱避开麻烦的事情，遂下楼从冰箱抱出一桶冰激凌，顺手拿起不知道被谁落下的香槟，一饮而尽，咋咋嘴觉得没了酒味，倒是恢复了些许味觉。他信步走到客厅的落地窗边，那里能看到波光粼粼的海面；用勺子挖一块凉滋滋的冰激凌含在嘴里，坐在地上开始拆哥哥堆起来的礼物。

哥哥们知道这小子啥都不缺，准备的东西也随随便便，一个个的都没添标注。

今年怕是又要让他挨个猜名字。

棉棒像是泰一哥会送的东西……

李马克今年又送西瓜？

……

手铐是帝努哥的吗？他还挺会。

朴志晟笑着吃了一勺冰激凌，想着也不是不可以用。突然看见写着“辰乐”的袋子，下意识伸手去拿。

袋子被太阳烤得暖暖的。

里面有一个方方正正的小盒子，他不看也知道是什么东西。

嘴里的冰激凌很甜，他坐在窗边，笑得像个孩子。

袋子里掉出一张贺卡。

他急忙捡起来，抖掉灰尘。

是辰乐略显潦草的字迹：

「生日快乐」

「我喜欢男生，也喜欢你」

  
打开盒子，

里面躺着一对戒指。

小孩子坐不住了，光着脚丫飞奔上楼。

其他礼物不拆也罢，他现在就去叫醒辰乐乐，告诉自己有多喜欢他。

09

众所周知，朴志晟和钟辰乐在一起了。

酒吧的客人们特别不得劲，他们知道不能多看NEO Dream的李马克一眼，现在连朴志晟也不能撩、驻唱也没得泡了。

钟辰乐的工资倒是只增不减。也不是男朋友的“特别关心”，李楷灿告诉他“是喜欢你的金主愿意给钱，要不要直接给你联系方式。”辰乐也没兴趣，零花钱爱给不给，摇摇头说算了。

朴志晟彻底搬出去寝室，住进了辰乐的公寓。他总是有大把的时间和辰乐黏在一起，不像是大四的学生，更像是无业游民。

自他们从别墅回来，两个人就形影不离，李马克好不容易找了个机会，逮住了独自一人在后台准备的辰乐。

“欸，你们那天怎么样了？”

“……”提到这个，他还没找这哥算账呢。辰乐害羞地笑了笑，反手拍了两下马克的胸脯，“你是不是得先给我道个歉？”

当初他刚明白自己的取向时，特地找了马克哥谈心。马克哥说这还不简单，那小子一看就喜欢你，之前乱搞的朋友一个都不联系了；过几天他过生日，你送个礼物表示表示。

辰乐攒的钱也不是很多，但他决定给朴志晟一个贵重的礼物。贺卡也是草草写完的，多看一眼都觉得肉麻。捧着袋子上路的时候，他的脑海还浮现着马克哥哥坚定的眼神：“你一定会成功的。”——没想到他最信任的马克哥还是个大嘴巴，其他哥哥们怕是早就知道了，才借着春节的幌子一个个围着他灌酒。

“…我这不是做两手准备嘛，推你们一把不如推你们两把。”马克挑了挑大粗眉，圆溜溜的眼睛好奇地转着，他饶有兴趣地凑近辰乐，“所以……你们那天是不是——”

辰乐皮肤白，害羞的时候特别明显。

“咳咳。”

“哎呀知道了知道了，真的是……”李马克露出了姨母般欣慰的笑容，转眼又皱起脸担心辰乐，“话说…第一次挺痛的吧？”他还记得那个夏天的李楷灿，在他怀里折腾得死去活来。

“嗯？痛倒没有……”就是有点快。

太没面子了，他都不愿意多说。

辰乐想起在别墅的那个早晨，刺眼的阳光忽然照在脸上。他咒骂一声，睁开眼的时候脑袋还是一片空白，太阳穴突突地跳着、耳朵嗡嗡作响。朴志晟晃着脑袋，像个大型犬似的钻进被窝，手在里面胡乱的摸索。他有些震惊地看着飓风过境似的房间，记忆大致拼凑完整时，戒指已经准确无误地套进了自己的无名指。

他羞得把头捂进被窝，被子还没盖上就被一把掀开。

干裂的嘴唇尝到了冰凉的甜味，是朴志晟刚啄的。

小孩子骄傲地骑在哥哥身上举手宣誓。

“我是你的了。”

那一刻辰乐只觉得，酒真是个好东西。

10

马克觉得朴志晟久经沙场，这次又动了真感情，辰乐不痛倒是好事，他这个始作俑者也没什么好愧疚的了，在社交软件里到处宣扬朴志晟成功三垒。哥哥们一个个的感慨万千，纷纷叮嘱志晟要温柔一点。

朴志晟摸摸自己隐隐作痛的屁股，觉得很无语。

生日那天，事后清理都是他抖着腿亲自抠干净的，那个不知道自己有多幸运的犯人竟然倒头就睡。

明明是他这个铁1被做了，大家还一个个的心疼辰乐；虽说被乐乐做确实很高兴，到后面还有点舒服，但自己毕竟是远近闻名的1，怎么可以说自己被一个没经验的上了……

他要守住铁1最后的尊严。

朴志晟选择缄口不言。

大不了就是再被做几次的事情。

11

  
眼睛一眨就快毕业了，毕业证书还是要亲自去领的。朴志晟把自己捯饬了半天，总算有了点大学生的样子，出门前还不要脸地搂着辰乐，顶着哥哥的白眼逗趣地要了个吻。

辰乐羞着脸送走了志晟，估摸着时间不早了，收拾完屋子就去NEO Dream上班。工作了大半年的地方，他最近才有属于这里的感觉。这群陌生人的生活成了自己的生活，曾经无法理解的感情现在也发生在了自己身上。歌依旧唱得很尽兴，他曾经是为了自己，后来为了哥哥们，现在为了所有人。

趁小孩晚归，他留下来陪渽民哥还有仁俊哥唠家常。帝努不在，问就是陪父亲赴酒局了。辰乐今天才知道渽民哥的出身和李帝努刚好相反，不由地佩服一次性搞了黑白两道的黄仁俊。他好奇三个人的关系，怎会出奇得像个坚固的等边三角形，永远平等共生，没有散架的时候。

“自私呗，我放不下任何一个。”罗渽民拇指抚摸着仁俊的手背，眼底尽是温柔。

“明明就是宽容，你接受了我和帝努的感情。”仁俊回头看向钟辰乐，幸福的笑颜在彩灯的照耀下格外炫然，“虽说我爱的是两个人，但如果你真心爱一个人，你也会在乎他的真心，对吧？”

“唉…怎么突然夜来非……我差不多要走了，你们继续……”辰乐鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，挥手还他们一个二人世界。去洗手间的路上想起仁俊哥刚说的话，脑海里却只有朴志晟的样子：不知道他在学校怎么样了、会不会早点回来、要不要给他买最爱的冰淇淋……

辰乐本可以直接解决，思来想去还是溜进了隔间。厕所经常发生少儿不宜的事情，朴志晟总是叮嘱他这一点。

刚扣上锁，门外就来了人，辰乐突然警觉，又觉得有些好笑，自己竟然把小屁孩的醋话当真。

“听说了没，朴志晟在谈恋爱。”

“…”辰乐听得一清二楚，竟说不出一句醋话。

“朴志晟？那个朴志晟？……你开玩笑的吧。”

“是真的呀，他和这里的驻唱在一起了，好像叫什么乐来着……我看见两个人戴着一样的戒指呢。”

“怎么可能？！他不是只交炮友吗？”

“炮友？他联系方式都不留的。我还记得他刚来没多久店里排长龙的时候，一个个都是奔着他去的……他心情好的话就会在人堆里挑一个顺眼的上了。活好是真的，做完就丢也是真的。”

“别说了，谁知道这次是不是玩的呢……”

辰乐抠着门板没了尿意，等人走了才慢悠悠从隔间里飘出来。

他觉得自己可能幻听……

想起马克哥那天的表情：“第一次挺痛的吧？”，分明是一脸的担心。

……

所以朴志晟是1？！  


  


  
12

辰乐觉得自己太不了解朴志晟了。

在他还没有确定自己心意的时候，朴志晟就已经陪在自己身边，了解着自己的喜怒哀乐。他不会捣乱、不会越界，就像养成游戏里的忠犬，永远注视着自己，日久生情。

朴志晟的事情他却都是从别人嘴里听来的。

包括从始至终，朴志晟对他的感情。

本以为在一起后，他们会成为彼此最了解对方的陪伴。他知道朴志晟曾经做了不少风流事，这些他都不会生气，因为他知道朴志晟只喜欢辰乐。

但今天他才知道，朴志晟有多喜欢辰乐。

这个事实反倒令人难过。

毕业典礼挺无聊，要不是朴志晟听钟辰乐的话，他早就拿完证书扭头走人了。戒指挺显眼，招来了不少调侃。他也不反驳，只想早点完事回家。

结束得有些晚，再加上突如其来的暴雨，他估计回家时辰乐怕是已经睡了。滴着水的塑料雨伞被挂在门外，朴志晟理了理湿漉漉的刘海，放弃略显笨重的拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地溜进房间。辰乐的公寓不大，正是因为空间有限，朴志晟才觉得特别温暖：方圆之间，只需走几步就能找到彼此，这样互相陪伴着，不需要多余的距离。

里屋的客厅还微微亮着，朴志晟有些意外。

他在等他？

电视机窸窸窣窣地放着夜间的肥皂剧，辰乐盘腿窝在沙发上，睡衣单薄，脑袋斜歪着颈枕，安静地睡着了。

“唉…”朴志晟把证书放下，也不开灯，轻手轻脚地坐到他身边。屋外骤雨倾盆，眼前的辰乐就是他温暖的避风港。

他捧着辰乐软乎乎的脑袋，像是托着暖暖的灌汤包，一时没忍心叫醒。

怎么会这么喜欢他呢。

突如其来的幸福感把朴志晟乐得像个傻逼。他眼睛眯成弯弯的细线，喉咙拼了命忍住差点爆发的笑声，腮帮子鼓得像个河豚，身子也跟抖筛似地振着。

辰乐是被抖醒的。睁开眼就看到乐呵呵的志晟，心不由地一紧。他想起今晚的事情，想到一直以来志晟闭口藏舌的样子，戴着自己送他的戒子，只觉得胸口刀割一般难受。

雨猛抽在窗玻璃上。

“醒啦？”

“嗯。”

“在等我吗？”

辰乐也不回答，勉强露出一个难看的笑容，反倒问他：“证书呢？”

……

“发生什么了？”

朴志晟已经发现他不对劲了。  
  


13

钟辰乐很清醒。

朴志晟倒觉得这个吻来得不合时宜，却也不敢多问。

先顺哥哥的意思试试吧。

他张嘴含住辰乐的下唇，用舌尖温柔舔舐，试图安抚对方的情绪。牵起辰乐的手，却发现温度低得吓人。朴志晟皱眉，不舍地拉开距离，低头轻声道：“去穿件衣服。”

听起来像是不得违背的命令。

辰乐却不害怕，或者说没听进去。他在想别的事情，“帮我脱了吧，”他垂着头别过脸去，看不到表情，“快点…”

朴志晟自知拗不过哥哥，但还是起身打开了暖气又迅速回到辰乐身边，生怕小小的垂线木偶在自己离开的一会儿就要倒地散架。他心疼地抱紧对方单薄的身体，更温柔地覆上他微凉的唇。屋内热气流窜，蒸腾着开门时带入的潮意，像是治愈的魔法，把湿冷的情绪细化为薄不可见的雾气，缓缓旋转上升，又扭转下沉。

唇齿厮磨的间隙，朴志晟轻轻挑开纽扣，将手贴在辰乐胸口。他感受着对方混乱的心跳和不稳定的呼吸，愈发猜不透爱人的心思。

手被人移开，他对上一双染着湿气的眼睛。眼睛的主人抽噎着，话断断续续的说不完整：“志……志晟…一直……都很想做我吧？……对吧？”

朴志晟别过脸去，突然没了勇气看他。今晚一定发生了什么事情。他不知道辰乐了解了多少，但毕竟是自己骗了哥哥——他现在应该很生气吧？

“辰乐，我…实际上我……”慌乱的辩解被接下来的话拆得支离破碎。

“想的话……就做好了。”

朴志晟不敢置信地看着他。这次却轮到辰乐没了勇气，头埋在对方胸口，依旧哭得像兔子打嗝。朴志晟觉得心头湿湿的，不知道是雨水还是辰乐的泪水，在那个位置扩散漫延。

“钟辰乐…”朴志晟很少叫他的全名。

他捧起钟辰乐的脸，见到一双红肿的哭眼。朴志晟宠溺地用指肚抚摸，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地对爱人宣誓：“被你做也没有关系，你也可以对我发火生气。”

“——反正我足够喜欢你。”

14

情潮爆发。

不是第一次了，又像是第一次。电视被按成静音。朴志晟像拆礼物似地褪下辰乐的衣服，将人安置在沙发上，蜻蜓点水般啄了口眼睛。

“不许哭了。”

说完便埋下头去，从凸起的喉结开始，顺着光洁的胸膛一路向下，虔诚地轻吻，惹得辰乐一阵轻颤。末了，他不顾后果地用嘴叼起最后一块布料，将羞耻的地方暴露无遗。

“嘶…你……”下面的人害羞了，慌忙伸手捂住端详器物的眼睛。朴志晟倒无所谓，硬是将脑袋推了过去，张嘴含住冒水的前端，一口吞进去。

“哈啊！…别……”刺激的快感电得辰乐浑身一震，想要阻止的手顿时没了力气，更像是欲拒还迎。

朴志晟权当是情人的鼓励，更卖力地伺候起来。他卷着舌头扫过敏感的马眼，使坏地根据哥哥的反应一深一浅地吞吐。一只手环住辰乐扭动着的身体，另一只手紧紧握住柱身上下套弄，噗呲噗呲的水声在狭小的空间内响起，被屋外的雨声包裹着，成了只有他们两个听得到的秘密。

暖气把人吹得有些热了，辰乐弓着身子，脸涨得通红，光是躺着被口就让他处在兴奋到崩溃的边缘。他喘着粗气，满脑子都是朴志晟今晚真诚又深情的样子，周围的一切都变得模糊不清，只听得到啧啧水声和粗重的鼻息。他叫着朴志晟的名字，绷着身体撞进对方的喉咙，在小孩的干呕声里一股又一股地泄出。

朴志晟脱了夹克外套垫在辰乐身下，任多余的液体流淌进臀瓣，缓缓地，滴落在外套上，像是诱人的奶油蛋糕，恨不得到处炫耀，是他亲自完成的作品。湿答答的，他揉着大腿内侧的软肉，舔了一口蜜液吞下，表情像是在品尝甜腻的糖浆。

现在，该怎么吃了哥哥才好？

辰乐瘫软在皮质的沙发上，认命地仰头，眼神迷离地飘向天花板，一眨不眨。发丝混杂着汗水贴在脸上，他连抬手理一下的力气也没有。

雨怕是要下一整夜，朴志晟倒是有些喜欢今天的天气。他把T恤脱下，将辰乐的手腕并在一起，捆成不能挣脱的死结抬到辰乐头顶。朴志晟像一头成年的猎豹，伸长了脊柱爬到猎物面前，流线型的体格肌肉虬结，在电视机的微光下边界分明。他居高临下地对上辰乐空洞的眼睛，凑到耳边低声号令：“看我。”

“…！”抬眸的瞬间后穴被异物刺入，辰乐惊慌着想要抬头，视线却被朴志晟挡住。

紧接着屁股被挨了一巴掌，火辣辣的，烧得辰乐神志不清，刚软下的性器又半硬起来。

“放松点…”他才进了一根手指。

唇舌相抵，像是催眠般，让辰乐忽略了下身的难堪。他主动将活动不开的手臂套上志晟的脖子，欲望在电闪雷鸣间生根发芽。

两指，更深入灵活地搅动。肠道像是有了反应，渗出了不少粘腻的水。呜咽声被唇舌的攻势拆散，作乱的人停留了片刻，便沿着锁骨下移，由着辰乐绵软地呻吟，将吻落在胸前的红珠上。

“啊——啊啊……”味蕾从敏感的乳尖上碾过，辰乐惊地弓起了身体，又像是脱了水的鱼挣扎着挺起腰肢，“等等……”后背突然被一把托住，他就这这个姿势送出身体，像是给神灵献祭。

朴志晟满意地听着头顶有气无力的求饶声，张口连乳晕也一并含住，舌头一圈又一圈的绕着打转，还时不时地用力吮吸。等三指完全进入时，朴志晟才缓缓移开，津液顺利地牵出一条银丝，被舌头勾断。充血的乳尖泛着水光，随着辰乐的呼吸起伏，肿得像是刚喂完奶水的样子。

“乐乐，”他轻轻落了个吻，嘴角勾出坏笑，低沉的嗓音震得辰乐打了个冷颤，“看我发现了什么。”中指微微弯曲，在狭长的甬道里不轻不重地按着凸起。辰乐吓得浑身一震，呻吟也带上了哭腔。

“啊！…嗯………不要……”

前面的东西跳了两下，差点就交代了。感官的反应被无限放大，他可以清楚地感受到手指在自己身体里的动作。活动的间隙水声啧啧，他只觉得腰软得像是没了骨头，异样的快感潮水般冲刷着他的五脏六腑，下面开始微微刺痒，又湿又热的，仿佛不到缓解。于是他扭动腰肢，发了疯似地试图寻找欲望的出口，不顾后果地请求主导者的临幸：“进来……”

“……你快进来！”

朴志晟怕钟辰乐吃痛，硬是忍着做了这么久的前戏，自认为可以的耐心和理智却随着辰乐的失控也一同瓦解。他知道自己的东西硬得快要爆炸。朴志晟停下了手上的动作，换了个人似的，立刻俯身插了进去。

“啊———！！”辰乐自认倒霉地吃痛，他差点忘了，那小孩什么都大得可怕，“……好了吗？”

“……”朴志晟不语，吃力地将剩下半根一次性没入。

“…！！！”辰乐气红了脸，奈何行动受限，只能不满地扭动身体，尝试将活塞似的东西退出来。不料腰被人按住，反手一拉，屁股撞在坚硬的骨盆上，发出清脆的声响。

辰乐的声音变得隐忍而粘腻，像是开上了痛苦与快感的双车道。朴志晟大开大合地操弄，凶器紧紧抵着敏感的内壁，贪婪地寻找更深的窄道。贴合的肉壁清晰地感受着巨物的形状，辰乐甚至想象得出上面凸起盘结的脉络，几乎是要哭了出来，“太……大…哈啊……”

两腿被轻易地分开，他快不知道“羞耻”两个字要怎么写了。朴志晟欺身压了上来，交合的地方更深入了几寸。他被甜蜜的辰乐包裹着，在亲手开拓的领地里横冲直撞。辰乐紧咬着下唇，用手将人勾了过来，对方像是懂了似的，解开束缚，而后凑上去发疯似地接吻。

手臂得到了自由，却感觉永远都被朴志晟束缚着了。辰乐捧着朴志晟的脸，变换着角度和他接吻，上面的软肉和下面的软肉都被欺负着，痛得越发叫人飘飘欲仙。朴志晟的手无意识地在辰乐身上游走，从挺立的胸口到精瘦的侧腰、从凹陷的脊柱到浑圆的臀瓣，动作轻得像丝质的绸缎缓缓拂过，舒服得令人哼出愉悦的尾音。

他终于体验到了别人口中的“活好”是什么意思，快感一波接一波地从尾椎骨窜到头顶，撞得他就要上瘾。辰乐开始主动地把腰送出去，迎合着施暴者的频率绞紧内壁，连呻吟都变得魅惑勾人，像是对着水手吟唱的海妖，等待名为“朴志晟”的航船触礁解体。

他成功了。

滚烫的液体喷薄而出，随着辰乐的一阵痉挛蔓延至深处。朴志晟埋在辰乐的颈窝低吼着，在深处断断续续地射出一股又一股。湿热的鼻息打在锁骨上，辰乐烫得缩了下脖子，他伸手摸了摸志晟的脑袋，指尖埋在小孩细软的发丝里，柔软的指肚轻抚着头皮，像是神父赋予孩童珍贵的洗礼。朴志晟抬头，两人默契十足地接了个吻。他起身俯视，器物的离开迎来了决堤的洪水，在臀瓣两侧流下蜿蜒的水迹。穴口红得可爱，乳尖也肿得可爱，辰乐的整个身体都好可爱。

朴志晟低头吻辰乐的手背，手指在戒指上细细摩挲，他嗅着辰乐身上淡淡的乳香，问道，“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”哥哥笑了，起身抱住志晟，瓷白色的身体在黑暗中梦幻得像是油画，而朴志晟是爱上了画中人的画师。

这样的氛围没持续多久，两人都没了下文——他们发现彼此的器物又开始膨胀昂扬，这倒是在朴小孩的意料之中。

辰乐看了眼墙上的时钟，已经是凌晨1点。他竟然浑身赤裸地抱着朴志晟，兴奋得像个磕了药的男妓。不过思来想去也没什么好反省的：做都做了，该看的都看了，特别是朴志晟这个小孩经验丰富……

他一想到这个就来气。

朴志晟到底上过多少人？怕是他自己都数不清。辰乐一想到朴志晟经验老道的样子都归功于“后天锻炼”就气不打一出来。他一个大学生干嘛每天去酒吧？他干嘛老做？做了那么多不会坏吗？……

这样想着，嘴就控制不住地问了出来：“你都和别人做过什么还没和我做过的事情？”

哥哥问的相当真挚，朴志晟一秒破功。

“蛤？……什么？”他用胯顶了顶辰乐的屁股，“你在吃醋？”

“……”辰乐眨眼，“我就吃醋怎么了。”

“很好，”朴志晟把人搂来亲了亲鼻尖，露出了不怀好意的坏笑。

“不如今天都做了。”

着了魔一般，辰乐极其放肆地挺腰抬腿，掰开自己的臀瓣，将巨物顶在一张一合的洞口。他抬头对着朴志晟，笑得像个傻子：“有本事就进——！”

朴志晟乘人之危。

不仅乘人之危，还不给挣扎的机会。他抱起组织语言失败的辰乐就往卧室里带。灼热的器物在辰乐体内不停地胀大，每迈一步就顺势顶一下，摩擦着弹性十足的软肉。辰乐没了刚刚临危不惧的样子，只觉得自己被钉在了那个坏蛋身上，他紧紧环住对方的脖子，偶尔在耳边漏出一两丝带着隐忍的呻吟。

小孩听到了，小孩还想听。

叫出来还不简单，他有的是方法。朴志晟刚迈进卧室的脚又踏出来，拐了个大弯送辰乐去厨房。

“你……”话没说完就化成了粗重的喘气。人肉急转弯都这么刺激，辰乐觉得自己的感觉神经被做坏了。

朴志晟只从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒。金属罐头冒着水汽，同浑身是汗的辰乐一起被带进卧室。转眼间人被摔在了被窝里。

“可以吧床弄脏吧。”

“你洗。”

哥哥还是这么霸道。

朴志晟让辰乐跪趴着，辰乐竟听话地做了。他两腿将人夹住，单手按着辰乐的后腰慢慢挺入，进出自如，将“霸道的”哥哥撞得像窗外摇曳的细枝。啤酒已被扔在一边，冰凉的手握上辰乐跳动着的勃起，不带停留地用力套弄。像火烧又像冰敷，强烈的触感吓得辰乐一激灵，他呜咽着叫人住手，得到的确是更热情的问候。

“呜呜……朴……志……晟………”话像是被后面撞出来似的。前后夹击的双倍快感迫使他绷起身体，内壁收缩地不能再紧。在他剧烈颤抖着就要接近高潮时，朴志晟却坏心眼地停下了动作。

“…让我出来……朴志晟……”辰乐快哭了。

“什么？”

“我想射……”

“你说什么？”

“我想射了！”

果然哥哥在床上斗不过他。恶作剧成功的小屁孩笑着从背后抱住哥哥。他俯视着心爱的人偶，用全身力气侵犯。

“这一次帮你，接下来就只能被我做射了哦。”

  
15

雨下了一整夜，辰乐中午才悠悠地醒来。暖气很足，把窗玻璃染得雾蒙蒙的。他微微起身，又痛得快速躺回去。身边的朴志晟还蒙着被子呼呼大睡，只露出半条精壮的手臂还有手指上明晃晃的戒指。

他看了眼手机，显示昨晚是台风过境。另外还有一条李楷灿的消息：天气原因，今日歇业。

正好，辰乐心想，他觉得下半身已经不能动了。

眼看还不是很饿，他放下手机，翻身重新钻进被子里。小孩睡相极其乖巧，他呆呆地看着，忽又想起什么似的，装出一副凶巴巴的样子。

“……迟早再把你给做了。”

“不行哦。”

睡着的人睁开一只眼睛，露出人畜无害的笑容。

“不出意外只有我做哥哥的份了。”

-END-


End file.
